<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Решение by seane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426455">Решение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane'>seane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Падме выжила на Мустафаре и теперь должна решить, как ей быть дальше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Решение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ относительно концовки "Мести ситхов". Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ослепительный белый свет оглушает Падме. Она лежит, щуря пересохшие глаза. Сама себе она кажется тенью, темным силуэтом человека, плоским и бесплотным. Кто я? Кто я теперь? Что я наделала?</p><p>Голос Бейла — голос политика, выражающего сочувствие, — режет ей слух. Нет, она несправедлива к Бейлу. Он и в самом деле сочувствует. Он шокирован произошедшим не меньше нее, хоть и по-своему.</p><p>— Мы должны были объявить о вашей смерти, — говорит Бейл. — Падме, я все понимаю, но сейчас нужно уберечь вас и детей.</p><p>— От Энакина... — Голос ее звучит безжизненно.</p><p>Падме и в самом деле больше не чувствует себя живой. Ей кажется, она умерла в Полис-Масса, в такой же ослепительно белой палате. Что ж, для всего мира она и в самом деле мертва. Даже для мамы. Больно думать о маме, но гораздо больнее — об Энакине.</p><p>— Послушайте, Падме. — Бейл садится на край ее кровати. — Джедай Кеноби будет толковать о Темной Стороне, о Светлой Стороне, о добре и зле, а я скажу вам просто. Я был возле Храма джедаев, когда там шел бой. Я видел, как клоны убили мальчишку-падавана возле посадочной площадки. Если их привел туда Скайуокер, если он во всем этом участвовал, то он и в самом деле опасен. А если то, что рассказал Кеноби, не преувеличение, то Скайуокер опасен вдвойне. Может быть, раньше Скайуокер не был таким, и его изменила война, я не знаю. Но ему нельзя доверять. Если вы не хотите думать о себе, не хотите думать о нашем долге перед Республикой...</p><p>— Республики больше нет, — говорит она устало.</p><p>— Но ее жители остались. Однако я не закончил. Если вы не хотите думать обо всем этом, то подумайте о детях. Неужели вы рискнете благополучием своих детей? Скайуокер стал опасен, Падме. Война сломала его. Он не может контролировать свою агрессию.</p><p>«Может быть, эта война сломала нас всех», — мелькает у нее безнадежная мысль.</p><p>Падме лежит, глядя в белый-белый потолок. После длительного погружения в анабиоз она очень слаба, даже рукой шевельнуть — для нее непосильный труд. Но она придет в норму, меддроид ее в этом заверил. И дети ее живы и здоровы. А вот Энакин...</p><p>Бейл пересказал ей слова Оби-Вана, сам он ничего не видел. И так соблазнительно — не поверить, отмахнуться, хоть на какое-то время продолжать думать, что Энакин здоров, что ничего не случилось. Да, они с Оби-Ваном сражались, но разошлись невредимые.</p><p>Однако Оби-Ван будет здесь через пару часов, и тогда она услышит все без прикрас. Есть ли смысл обманывать себя? Бейл рассказал ей правду.</p><p>Падме смотрит в потолок. Жить ей не хочется. Что она натворила? Что Энакин натворил? Она до сих пор ощущает на своем горле захват невидимых пальцев — так страшно, так безысходно. Ничего уже не изменить — ни того, что он напал на нее, ни того, что она невольно предала его, привезла к нему Оби-Вана. Ни того, что Энакин сотворил в Храме.</p><p>В том помраченном состоянии сознания, в котором Падме пребывает, ей кажется, будто вся жизнь ее была самообманом, а теперь настало пробуждение. Вот она, реальность — смерть, страдания и безнадежность.</p><p>Реальность, в которой обречена жить вся галактика.</p><p>О, если бы можно было прекратить свое существованием усилием воли! Тогда она, пожалуй, умерла бы в тот миг, когда услышала от Бейла обо всем, произошедшем на Мустафаре. О том, что она пропустила, валяясь в беспамятстве. Смерть — самый простой выход из всех.</p><p>Но она не может так просто сдаться, Бейл прав. У нее дети. И едва живой, тяжело искалеченный муж. И, как ни крути, — Республика и долг перед жителями галактики.</p><p>Что ты выберешь? Что тебе важнее? Решай, Падме Наберрие.</p><p>Смерть была бы таким простым выходом. Но малодушные решения — не для нее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>